fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sa'Del
Summary Sa'Del is a recurring figure in the Amenia series. Born as a mortal man in the earliest stretches of Amenian history, Sa'Del was believed to have been the messiah, but was obsessed with his own mortal coil, and dedicated much of his life to uncovering the secrets of bypassing his weaknesses as a human. His life parallels that of Adbriel's, another man believed to have been the messiah, but was raised to be humble and kind. History The First Ages Sa'Del was born in a time where Magic was mysterious and wild, yet revered as something spiritual. Magic was rare, very few humans and beast had access to its wonders and Sa'Del was one of those few people. From his first "miracle" as a young boy, Sa'Del was believed to have been the messiah of his people and was treated to a much higher standard. This treatment caused Sa'Del to grow selfish and spoiled, believing the world was his to command and his alone. After a near fatal accident, Sa'Del drew fearful of death, realizing that he wasn't as immortal as he was told. This event caused confusion and uproar among his followers, who now believed him to be a false prophet. Now angry and fearing his own life, Sa'Del wiped all who he believed to be a non-believer, calling his people "weak willed" and "ignorant" to his own divinity. Such an act caused his followers to worship once more; albeit now out of fear rather than love. Now ruling as a God-King, Sa'Del was ruthless and tyrannical, forcing a multitude of other villages under his rule, effectively starting one of the first kingdoms to ever grace Amenia. The First Tyrant of Amenia As Sa'Del claimed more and more land, his image from the "Son of God" faded and the image of a brutal, theocratic tyrant became much more widespread. As he approached the village of la-zu'zu, he began to feel an odd presence, almost like a form of nostalgia or deja vu. He couldn't quite figure out why, but instead of conquering the town outright, he felt compelled to travel to a seemingly unimportant household near the outskirts of town. There, he met a farming family, a mother, father, their son Adbriel and their daughter Mabriel. He completely ignored the mother, father and daughter. They had not heard the news of his tyranny and thus has no idea who he was, something Sa'Del was relieved to know. He sought out the then young adult son Adbriel. He told Adbriel how he felt they shared some sort of connection and Adbriel, at first, replied happily, saying he felt the same way. Unfortunately, Adbriel quickly realized Sa'Del was not a good man. Soon the two were driven to arguments, then to fights. Adbriel fought off Sa'Del, forcing him to retreat. Children of God In addition to trying to find a way to bypass the laws of life and death, Sa'Del was obsessed with finding a way to wipe out Adbriel. Sa'Del was always aware that he could simply destroy Adbriel's house with his strongest spells or something of the like, but he wanted a grand death for his one and only rival. As the years went on, his one sided rivalry with Adbriel never once faded into obscurity. That is, until one faithful day. On a day whose date was lost to history, Sa'Del and Adbriel met on the battlefield. Adbriel wanting to put an end to the suffering Sa'Del caused, while Sa'Del simply wanted to end Adbriel. After a fight that lasted nearly a day, Adbriel emerged as the victor, causing Sa'Del to once again flee from battle. Adbriel re-embarked on his journey while Sa'Del plotted once more to kill Adbriel. This time, Sa'Del was willing to do anything. Herald of Beelzebub Following his defeat, Sa'Del lead widespread archaeological endeavors in hopes to find some sort of "ancient magic". While Civilization was a relatively new concept within the Valley of Kingdoms area, Sa'Del did eventually come across an ancient Civilization whom he dubbed the "Mesonians". He studied their holy sites and learned of an immeasurably powerful and dark entity. While their language was long gone, he dubbed the beast "The Bringer of Change". He described the abomination as a Draconic Wolf and prayed to the entity... ...His prayers were soon answered. Every night he had a dream of the draconic wolf entity. It was beckoning him into a realm far beyond this one. A realm far beyond where Sa'Del could travel. As the months went one, he kept getting closer to the realm. In one final dream, he finally reached the shadowy door. From beyond the door he heard a voice boom from all directions. It spoke in an archaic language, yet, Sa'Del could understand it. It told him that his presence was lost in mortal society, and that his current self is a shell of his former majesty. Lastly, he told Sa'Del to spread his presence among mortals, and that he'll grant Sa'Del powers beyond his imagination. Work In Progress.. Personal Statistics Name: Sa'Del, Phantasm, Lucifer Gender: Originally Male. Inapplicable after Death; though regarded as Male. Age: Roughly 34 at time of death. Inapplicable due to the space time Anomalies making his true age "fluctuate". Classification: Lord of the North Mountain. The First Dark Wizard. Horsemen of Pestilence. Herald of Beelzebub. The Bastard Son Of God. Date of Birth: Inapplicable (Forced himself to be "born" before the creation of the Third World. Created a space-time anomaly that causes an aspect of himself to be birthed every second in every timeline). He was originally conceived within 12,917 BEA Eko Allondo, however he was technically forever alive for the aforementioned reasons. Birthplace: Ha'lee-ma How. Technically born in "The Storm of Ordered Chaos" as "The Second World" was ending. Traits Weight: 200 lbs | Varies | Unquantifiable Height: 6'4 | Varies | Unquantifiable Eye Color: Brown | Varies | Inapplicable Hair Color: White | Varies | Inapplicable Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-C | 5-B. At least 5-A. 4-C to 3-A with the Scepter of Beelzebub | 3-A | Low 2-C | High 1-C Origin: Amenia: The Dimly Lit Past Alignment: Lawful Evil Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (Elemental Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy), Mastery over Swords , Acausality, Immortality (Type 4. Given Immortality at birth by "The God of Lore" to be the herald of all bad things. Purposely, Sa'Del was never aware of his immortality and had an innate fear of death) | All the same but greatly enhanced. Reality Warping, Size Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Pocket Realm Manipulation | All the same but enhanced even greater | All the same but enhanced on a whole other level. Space-Time Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Nothingness Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Can create timelines in his image | Immortality (Type 4), Higher Dimensional Existence, Probability Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Moon level (Regards Adbriel as his equal. Absorbed the entirety of the Moon Megilos and struck down The Phoenix, who is the avatar and embodiment of all 13 Moons. Laid waste to Alienco, which was a realm the size of the moon of the same name) | Planet level (His human form is immensely above even the strongest wizards and mages of the age. Claimed to have the power to completely destroy the world and other worlds) At least Large Planet level within his "Abaddon" form (Consumed untold worlds and grew to unimaginably large sizes). Star level to Universe level with the Scepter of Beelzebub (Warped the Sun into a celestial castle and then turned it into ash. Warped the outer-reaches of space into an anomaly that he didn't comprehend. Similarly to the "Sword of Nihles", the Scepter contains a constantly shifting parallel universe that mimics the one of the current wielders) | Universe level (Just his presence made the Universe grow "uneasy" and his mere walking shook the entire cosmos. Michael compared his strength to Archangels, whose battles are so destructive that "The Universe would not live to see another day". Defeated Rafael and Gabriel in single combat) | Universe level+ (The endless, higher dimensional void that is Stova exist through him, and only exist because he allows it to exist. Erased a timeline as a demonstration of his powers) | High Complex Multiverse level (Makes up half of the Duology of Heaven and Hell, which transcends the 10 levels of Conventional Existence to the point where it is "but a mere shadow of heavens true glory". Utterly beyond the bounds of Aether and Ether and is thus completely beyond Destiny, Life, Death and Everything that will ever be and never can be. Infinite possibilities containing everything unimaginable makes up the halls of his "castle". Everything within Hell is "to real" and "to vivid" for mortals and immortals to comprehend) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Capable of dodging cloud to ground lightning) | Massively Hypersonic+ in his human form (Moves so fast that he just appears as a blur to most. Blitzed a standing army. Capable of speeding across Amenia in a moments notice). FTL within his "Abaddon" form (Consumed numerous planets within hours). Omnipresent within his mass (The inside of his Abaddon form's mass is a strange, pocket dimension like world in which the laws of physics and time are altered in bizarre ways) | Varies. Massively FTL (The Grandmasters couldn't even comprehend his movements, "walked" from Amenia to Mir), up to Infinite (Can manifest wherever he so desires. Can move so fast that the flow of time stops completely in his perception) | Immeasurable (Became the replacement of Beelzebub and has comparable powers to him. Partially absorbed the power of "The Zenith", which allows him to move around in the 5th and 6th levels of conventional existence as naturally as the 3rd and 4th). Omnipresent within Stova (The entire void is an extension of his will) | Omnipresent (Exist throughout all timelines, all worlds, all realms, even throughout the Voids of Nevermore that dot the 10th level) Lifting Strength: Class T (Levitated the Castle Pandemonium) | Class T+ within his human form. Class P via telekinesis (Can effect the lunar cycle). Pre-Stellar within his "Abaddon" form (Larger than a massive number of planets) | At least Class Z (With just a hand, he was able to push back Amenia) | Immeasurable (Can essentially carry the infinite, 4-Dimensional world that is Stova) | Immeasurable (Bounds together the domain of Hell, in which infinite possibilities, each possibility being greater than the entirety of Conventional Existence together) Striking Strength: Class NJ+ (Grievously wounded The Phoenix, who is an avatar of the moon and embodiment its radiant light) | Class XJ (Destroyed the planet Paraymi just to test his powers) | Universal (A serious punch from him nearly "broke" a Universe and Archangel Rafael; who can survive the destruction of Universes; feared his wrath) | Universal+ | High Complex Multiversal (Exist as an 11-Dimensional entity) Durability: At least Moon level (Survived the destruction of Alienco unscathed. Tanked blows from Adbriel) | Planet level (Can survive his own power and was unhurt from the obliteration of Paraymi). At least Large Planet level due to sheer size within his "Abaddon" form (Larger than several planets) | Universe level (His battle with Rafael and Gabriel had to be fought in an "empty" Universe as to not kill any innocents) | Universe level+ (Exist as a higher dimensional entity. The entire 4-D contents of Stova exist simply because he allows it too) | High Complex Multiverse level (Vastly transcends the concepts of destiny, life, death and chance. Exist above the 10 levels of Conventional Existence and can nearly comprehend the true nature of "The Veil" which hides creation from "The Land of God") Stamina: Virtually Limitless (Has access to charms that increase his stamina to nigh-limitless degrees) | Limitless; can be mentally fatigued but not physically (Isn't a psychical entity that has the needs of a standard human being or other sentient creature) | Limitless | Limitless | Limitless Range: Planetary (Created a planetary storm and destroyed moon sized realms. Had the power to raze the surface of Amenia if he so chose) | Intergalactic (Warped several distant galaxies into anomalies in which "the geometry just wasn't right!" and "the flow of time progressed in every which way!"). Planetary+ as Abaddon (Engulfed several planets) | Universal (Made the universe tremble from his presence alone) | Universal+ | High Complex Multiversal (Can affect the entirety of Conventional Existence and Unconventional Existence) Intelligence: A terrifyingly skilled general, Sa'Del was among the greatest minds of his era. His fighting style was incredibly cunning and brutal, but still agile and swift. Sa'Del's style in combat was control, he will do anything and everything in his power to control the battlefield. Whether this means using his earth or terrestrial manipulation powers to carve the field in his image, or use gravity magic to stop projectiles in motion. Nothing is off the table. Additionally, Sa'Del was an incredibly well versed mage, despite the fact that magic was so scarce in his age. He didn't just master the arts of several schools of magic, he practically wrote the books on it. He obtained Nigh-Omniscience upon taking up the mantle as "Lucifer". As the eternal embodiment of Hell, Sa'Del knows nearly all the secrets of creation. All but the true nature of "The Land of God". Work in progress Weaknesses: Key: Mortal | Herald of Beelzebub | Phantasm | Lucifer | The Son of God Standard Equipment Weapons The Scepter of Beelzebub A horrifically powerful weapon granted to Sa'Del after he became Beelzebubs herald. The weapon can effortlessly vaporize entire armies of standing soldiers and can strike down even the tougher monsters and demons found throughout the land of Amenia. Moreover, the scepter has similar qualities to the Sword of Nihle in that it slowly corrupts the land around the user, turning a fertile land into a diseased ridden one. The strongest aspect of the Scepter is the reality warping powers. Without it, Sa'Del is already a decently powerful reality warper, able to bend the planet to his will, but the Scepter increases his powers by monstrous degrees. While testing the power of the staff, he warped the entire Sun into the Celestial Castle, then soon after contorted the heavenly image into mere ash. With the might of the staff, he controlled the universe itself. Banishing entire standing armies into "somewhere" in space and hurling entire villages into the sun. To be Written Artifacts Notable Attacks / Techniques Offense Support Work in Progress Others To be written Notable Victories: 'Notable Losses: ' 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Darkanine's Pages Category:Original Characters Category:Amenia Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Telepaths Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Abstract Entities Category:Magic Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Earth Users Category:Matter Users Category:Biology Users Category:Death Users Category:Air Users Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Sword Users Category:Staff Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Void Users Category:Probability Users Category:Concept Users Category:Tyrants Category:Military Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1